1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having receptacle contacts matable with cylindrical pins.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors having receptacle contacts matable with cylindrical pins of complementary connectors are widely used in computers and other electronic equipments. Referring to FIG. 5, one type of receptacle contact 40 of these electrical connectors is disclosed, the receptacle contact 40 comprises a cylindrical portion 42, a pair of separated mating portions 44 extending forwardly from the cylindrical portion 42, and a tail portion 41 extending rearwardly from the cylindrical portion 42. The two mating portions 44 have two opposite curved faces. Further referring to FIG. 6, when a complementary pin 50 is inserted into between the two curved faces of the two mating portions 44 of the receptacle contact 40 and is clamped therein, the curved faces of the mating portions 44 abut against an outer face of the complementary pin 50 for electrically connecting the receptacle contact 40 and the complementary pin 50.
However, since the receptacle contact 40 is stamped from a piece of metallic plate and two opposite sides of the plate need to be bent upwardly to form the cylindrical portion 42 and the mating portions 44, the width of the plate needed for producing each receptacle contact 40 and a pitch P′ between two adjacent receptacle contacts 40 on a contact strip 4 are relatively large, thereby wasting the material of the contact strip 4 and increasing the cost of the receptacle contacts 40.
Hence, an improved contact is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.